Operation Haroldomination
by CrystalSkyy
Summary: What happens at Playa de Loser? Drama that's what/ Featuring Courtney, Bridgette, and the fabulous Lindsay. The girls get into some pretty screwed up stuff. A DuncanXCourtney fic.


Heyy! I know that I am working on my YGO and YGO5ds crossover but this story was supposed to be posted a while ago so I'm doing it now. It is complete so thats good. My friend who is an OC in my other story helped me write this. Well... she wrote most of it and I helped her. She has all Mac's so she can't post so I told her I would. Anyway its a very random story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any characters. I also don't own Miranda Cosgroves song About You Now. Some of the ideas my friend took from Hannah Montana and The Clique Movie so we don't own those either.

(A/N- the italicized stuff is in the confession booth)

Scene 1-Lego My Skull

Chris-Next week we will say goodbye to our producer Alvin Hanz. He's retiring. We're giving our final 5 a chance to enjoy the camp's atmosphere while we take a trip to where the losers are staying. A little paradise I like to call Playa de Loser. We'll be hiding cameras everywhere. All week long we'll be asking what the loser's take on the competition, who they would like to see take home the $100,000, which camper in the final 5 makes them sick, what they've been up to, and their farewells to Alvin leaving Total Drama Island!

(The theme song "I wanna be famous")

Chris- Here we are at Playa de Loser. This is where the losers go after they've been voted off. Hey look its Ezekiel! I haven't seen him in a long time. Ezekiel, What are your farewells to Alvin?

Ezekiel-Wait I have something in my teeth.

Chris-This can take a while.

Ezekiel-Ugh, I think that was last weeks lamb chop.

Chris-Bridgette!

Bridgette-Hey Chris, long time no see.

Chris- So, what are your farewells to Alvin?

Bridgette-Well, first off your like a day over 80! I not saying that because you're old. You just remind me of my dead grandfather. But he didn't die of old age

(Lindsay interrupts)

Lindsay-Yeah he did, you told me that he died when he was like 80 because he had something called a heart attack.

Bridgette-(whispers)Shut. Up.

Lindsay-Okay!

Chris-Lets see what Courtney's goodbyes are. Uh, Courtney.

(Courtney is daydreaming about Duncan. Puckers her lips)

Chris-Uh, I think we lost her.

Lindsay-COURTNEY!

Courtney-What?

Bridgette-You were daydreaming about Duncan again weren't you?

Courtney-No, how can you say that I'm so over him.

Cody-Hey, Court mind if I throw out this carving that Duncan made for you?

Courtney-No!

Cody-Why? I thought you were "over" him.

Courtney-No.

Cody-No you mean yes or no you mean no?

Courtney- Yes I mean no!

Lindsay- Oh, you mean no you mean yes! It's a yes!

Courtney- No!

_Cody-Oh, She sooooo, still loves Duncan!_  
Cody- Fine I'm throwing it out since I can't get an honest answer from anybody anymore.

Courtney- No!

Cody- Why?

Courtney- Well, I don't have to tell you. because, um, uh (whispers to Bridgette) Help here!

Bridgette- Well, this is America, and she doesn't have to tell you because

_Cody- Yeah, she still loves Duncan._

Bridgette- (Whispers) Back to you.

Courtney- In America, we have freedom of speech, goodwill, and thats how strongly I feel!

Cody- I don't get it.

Lindsay- What Courtney and Bridgette are trying to say is that this skull makes a very great paperweight.

Cody- Really?

Courtney- Absitutly posilutly!

(Turns to Bridgette)

Bridgette- Abstitutly posilutly! (whispers to Lindsay) Wow, I never knew you were that smart.

Lindsay-You mean smarticle.

Bridgette-Don't ruin it.

Lindsay-(Whispers)What do you mean?

(Bridgette rolls her eyes,sighs)

Cody- Okay here, you win.

Courtney- Thanks!

Cody- Psych!

(Runs away with the skull)

Courtney- Come back here before I strangle your disproportionate head! And don't call me Court!

Eva- And she says I have anger issues.

_Eva- Courtney is such a hypocrite! She thinks I need anger management, well she needs it just as much as I do!_

Bridgette- Yeah, how ironic. What is that thing?

Eva- Oh, my psychologist gave it to me. She said whenever I get mad at someone I have to squeeze this. It was was either that or anger management class.

Bridgette- Let me guess, you flipped a coin.

Eva-No, actually I flipped a dork. If Noah landed on his face I'd have this squeezing thing. If he landed on his back I'd have to go to anger management classes.

Noah-Its true.

Bridgette-What happened to your face.

Noah-Eva flipped me on my face and I had to get it rearranged. What do you think brainiac.

Bridgette-Sorry.

Lindsay- Cool, can I squeeze it?

Eva- NO! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! (squeezes the ball)

Lindsay- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs away)

(Courtney is still chasing Cody)

Courtney- Come here you little Twerp!

Cody- AHHHHHHHH!

(Cody slips on a banana peel, the skull lands in Harold's hands)

Harold- Awesome! What is this thing?

Cody- It's Courtney's, from Duncan, pass it to me!

(Throughs it to Cody)

Cody- Finders keepers, losers weepers!

Courtney- Give me the loot or you get the boot!

Harold- What makes you think we'll give this back to you?

_Courtney- Why are boys so difficult. And why is it Cody's business in why I want that skull! He is such a flirt! No one has ever called me Court!_

Courtney- Cody, Harold. I happen to be very close with Leshawnna and Gwen. When I left, Bridgette, Lindsay, Leshawnna, and Gwen gave me their cell numbers so we can chat. I can easily show them the love letters you two send to them.

_Cody- Courtney is really starting to freak me out! I mean she looks like an angel but get to close to her and she'll bite your head off. How did Duncan get on her good side?_

Cody- You wouldn't

(Courtney holds up the letters)

Courtney- the truth isn't pretty.

Cody- Fine, here you win! Have it just leave us alone! (Runs away with Harold)

Courtney- Thats what I thought. Such losers.

Scene 2- Meet Zach

(Bridgette and Lindsay are staring at Justin. Waiting for him to take off his rash guard. Geoff comes)

Geoff-Hey Bridgette!

Lindsay- Shut! Up!

Bridgette- Wait, Justin is about to take off his rash guard!

Geoff- I was just wondering if you saw my skateboard. And why do _you_ want to stare at Justin?

Bridgette- Nothing, like it matters. Where was the last place you put it?

Geoff- Well, first I gave Harold a major wedgie. He got mad so I left my skateboard somewhere and ducked behind the smoothie bar. Then the guy working there told me to buy something or leave. And I went back to get my skateboard and it was gone!

Courtney- Hey guys look what I've got!

(Slips on Geoff's skateboard and falls into the artichoke dip on the table)

Courtney- Whoa, OMG! Geoff why is your skateboard in the middle of the room!

Geoff- I was wondering where I put it!

_Courtney- Geoff is a nice guy. But he's such an airhead. I mean sort of like Lindsay but smarter._

_Geoff-Courtney's really cool, she's my friend, but she could get so uptight. I mean I thought you know being carefree at Playa de Loser she'd be partying but she's not. Maybe I should teach her. After all if Gwen has the party in her Courtney should too._

Zach- Hey need a napkin?

Bridgette- No thanks I'm good.

Courtney-He was talking to me! (Takes the napkin) Thanks, I'm

Zach- Courtney, I know who you are.

Courtney- Really?

Zach- Hello, you're like a celebrity now.

Lindsay- You watch it?

Zach- Yeah. It's like my favorite show. _Lindsay._

Lindsay- (Whispers to Bridgette) Eeep! I'm a celebrity. but I don't remember him working here.

Courtney- Bridge, Linds!

Bridgette and Lindsay- coming!

Izzy- Look out below!

C,B&L-Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Izzy- Bonsai! And she sticks the landing!

Courtney-As I was saying, before that Psycho Hose Beast nearly killed us, I've got major news.

Lindsay- Wait hold on Justin's about to change!

Courtney- Into what a normal human being?

Bridgette- About what?

Courtney- You guys wanna know why I was MIA just now?

_Geoff- MIA? I wonder what that stands for?_

Lindsay- MIA?

Bridgette- Do tell.

Courtney- Missing in Action. I just found the past episodes of TDI!

Bridgette- No way!

Courtney- We have to do major recon to find a TV!

Harold- Wait I know where you can find

Courtney- Conference between the taco and burrito nacho!(Clique movie reference)

Lindsay- That was a little harsh.

C,B, &L- Laugh.

Courtney- That was hilarious not harsh.

Zach- I hate to butt in but, I know where you can find a TV.

Bridgette- Really thats great.

Harold- Hey!

Courtney- Shut up kitty. Do you think you can show it to us?

Zach- Yeah, but I'd like something in return. Courtney theres this big senior party I'd like to take you to.

Courtney- What time!

Bridgette- (Whispers) You can't go out with a senior.

_Bridgette- She can't go out with a senior. What about Duncan?_

Zach- I'll tell you deets. Come on.

Courtney- (to Bridgette) Says who?

Chris- (chuckles) I can't believe we tricked Little Miss Goody Two Shoes into this. I have a plan and I know who the next loser is to walk The Dock of Shame!

Scene 3- Operation Haroldomination

Zach- Here we are!

Courtney- Awesome. You're the best Zach.

Zach- Hey, how many Zach's do you know?

(Courtney, Bridgette, and Lindsay stare at him)

Lindsay- Fifteen!

(Everyone stares at her like she is crazy)

Zach- That was a joke.

Courtney- (Whispers) Laugh.

Lindsay- Ha, Ha, Ha , Ha! No seriously I do know fifteen Zachs. My Uncle, my friends dad, his cat...

Bridgette- Not like a maniac. Bring it will you shut up? No one cares how many Zach's you know!

Lindsay-Sorry. Oh and bring what down?

Bridgette-Your laugh!

Lindsay-Oh, I thought you meant the house. Ya know like "bring down the house"!

(Lindsay starts dancing like an idiot)

Courtney- You're hopeless.

_Courtney-It's like talking to a brick wall. NOTHING! God, Duncan's right...I am uptight._

_Lindsay- I know I don't have a lot of brain power but I could come up with a better way to impress someone. What does Courtney see in him? I got nothing._

Bridgette- Yeah, she'll see you tomorrow night, buh bye!

Courtney- That was rude.

Lindsay- He is not funny!

Bridgette- Yeah, he has the personality of a dead grasshopper.

Courtney- Don't be mean. Bridgette what happened to the treat others the way you want to be treated lecture when I was about to go off on Duncan in the cooking challenge.

Bridgette- Hello, that was for your own _and_ the Killer Bass's benefit. Now look where your relationship is. And I don't even listen to half of the stuff I say.

Lindsay- And you call me dumb.

Bridgette- This isn't about me! This is about how Courtney can't go out with Zach because she is [sort of] dating Duncan!

Courtney- Oh, right. I should've thought of that. But Zach was just so cute. Oh, I messed up big time.

Lindsay- Yeah. What did she mess up?

(Bridgette gives Lindsay a look)

Lindsay- Oh, OMG, YOU LOUSY TWO TIMING BACKSTABING HEARTLESS MEAN LOUSY TWO TIMING UGLY uhh... UPTIGHT KILLER OF LOVE!

Bridgette- Don't be mean Lindsay.

Courtney- No, (Sniff) Lindsay is right (Sniff) I am a lousy (Sniff) two timing (Sniff), backstabing (Sniff), heartless (Sniff), mean (Sniff), lousy (Sniff) two timing (Sniff), uptight (Sniff),killer of love. (cries)

Lindsay- You forgot ugly!

(Cries on Bridgette's shoulder)

_Courtney- How can Lindsay say that to my face? I swear I'm going to ignore the girl for a month._

Bridgette- It's all right Courtney

(Courtney cries)

Lindsay- I'm sorry Courtney, you know me I'm the airhead. I'm sorry.

Courtney- Really?

Lindsay- Yeah you're like my best friend. (Hugs Courtney)

(Bridgette gives Lindsay a look)

Lindsay- One of my two best friends plus Gwen.

Courtney- All right, I forgive you.

Bridgette- So, how are you going to get out of the party?

Courtney- Since it's at a bowling alley, I'll just tell Zach the truth. That I completely forgot that I have a bad case of Athlete's Foot. Perfect.

Lindsay- Ewwww! Get away from me!

Bridgette- Courtney, doesn't actually have athlete's foot. You don't right.

Courtney- Of course not.

Bridgette- So, lets watch Total,

Lindsay-Drama,

Courtney- Island!

Lindsay- Yeah!

(They're looking through episodes)

Courtney- Oh, look, episode 11 the episode when I got voted off. I can't watch this.

Lindsay- Oh, bummer. Lets watch it.

Bridgette and Courtney- All right!

(The scene when Duncan and Courtney kiss)

Bridgette- Are you crying?

Courtney- No, it's allergies (Cough, Cough) I'm just cleaning the skull Duncan gave me, with my tears. (Cries)

Lindsay- Oh, You poor thing. I'll get you some Advil that always helps me with my allergies.

Courtney- No you can't. Because if you have Advil a chicken will visit you in your dreams and two words kill you!

Lindsay- Hello! Thats three words, man I outsmarted the CIT! I can't wait to tell my teachers when I get back to school! Anyway, that explains when I have Advil those noises I hear at night.

Bridgette- Yup. You outsmarted her. ( Nods no, to Courtney)

_Bridgette-Man she is gullible! A chicken will visit you in your dreams and kill you?Though you gotta love her._

Courtney- Wait, shut, up.

(Harold- You guys think you're sooooo funny, well lets see what happens when someone messes with your love life)

Courtney- OMG!

Lindsay- OMG X3!

Bridgette- No, I'm OMG X3 you're 2!

Lindsay- Okay, 2!

Courtney- What just happened?

Lindsay- I believe he voted off Owen.

Courtney- No he voted off me genius!

Courtney- All I know is that Harold is done, done, and you wanna know what else.

C,B, &L- Done!

Courtney- We need to dish out a little cummpopets.

Lindsay- Aren't those those things that you hold up at the movie theater.

Courtney- THATS PUPPETS YOU IDIOT!

Lindsay- Okay. Take a chill pill. Man, Eva was right.

Courtney- What?

Lindsay- Nothing.

Bridgette- Yeah, and also you hold up puppets at a theater.

Lindsay- Oh! Isn't that what you put on your waist when you wear a tuxedo!

Bridgette- Thats a cummerbund.

Lindsay- can someone puh-lease tell me what cum, cum, that word means?

Courtney- To cummopets means, to get revenge.

Lindsay- Lets give Harold his cummerbund!

Courtney- Commopets. Cumm-up-ets!

Lindsay- Lets give Harold his cummerbupets!

Courtney- Close enough.

Scene 4- Cummopets Time!

Lindsay-Are you Tyler?

DJ-No, I'm DJ.

Lindsay-Then, who's Tyler?

Bridgette- Over Here smart one!

Lindsay-Tyler? (Sounds disappointed) Oh, its just you. Where's Courtney?

Bridgette-She just texted me, saying she's having a little trouble negotiating with Izzy.

Courtney-Hey girlies.

Lindsay-Hey. Whats that?

Courtney-A little ball from Izzy.

Izzy- Remember its a loner.

Bridgette- Okay.

Lindsay-What does it do?

Courtney-Lets just say this smoothie is gonna cummopets all over Harold's face.

Izzy-Be careful. Last time I blew that thing up the Canadian army hunted me down for blowing up a marine base. And then I became part of a walrus tribe in Antarctica when we befriended Polar Bears and other rare Arctic species.

Lindsay-wow!

Bridgette-Its not gonna hurt anybody is it?

Izzy-Not too bad.

Bridgette-Is this what she used to blow up Boney Island?

Courtney-Not quite. This is a small bomb with fruit and other stuff that is,

too hard to say and

I just really don't care. Once it goes in... Harold will get his cummopets.

Lindsay-Oh, I'm scared. I hate that psychotic moron.

Courtney-Katie. Sadie, you know what to do.

Sadie-And you promise us

Katie-A date with

Both-Justin.

(Justin poses)

Courtney- Sure.

Lindsay-(To Bridgette)Wow they even finish each other's sentences.

Bridgette-Well. They pretty much share one brain. Right?

Lindsay-I just thought that they were clones, except one got a huge tan and the other one hearts food and shrunk.

Courtney- Quick. Theres Harold. You guys know what to do. Girls hide!

(They hide in a bush. Katie and Sadie come with them)

Bridgette- Not you two! Go!

Sadie- Oops.

Katie- Sorry.

Courtney- Theres Harold go!

(Courtney pushes them out of the bush)

_Lindsay- And Courtney and Bridgette think I'm dumb. Look at Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber! They're such morons!_

Bridgette- tell me again why we chose Katie and Sadie to feed Harold the exploding smoothie

Courtney- Because, they're stupid enough to actually agree to do it.

Lindsay- So once that smoothie blows up on Harold are we gonna bust him?

Courtney- No, we'll be like lions grazing on zebras. We'll hide and then pounce once it's the right time.

Bridgette-We're not actually killing any zebras. Right?

Courtney-I won't even answer that.

Katie- Harold!

Harold-What?

Sadie- come try this strawberry smoothie

Katie- yeah, it "berry" good.

Harold- I hate strawberries.

Eva- I'll take it.

Sadie- Eva, I don't think thats such a great

(The smoothie blows up in Eva's face)

Katie- idea.

Eva- Come here you twerps.

(chases them)

Katie and Sadie- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

( the girls come out of the bush)

Courtney- Remind me to never ask tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber to do anything for me AGAIN!

Scene 5- Worst Date in the History of Worst Dates

Courtney- Thanks for coming guys,

Lindsay- No problem.

Bridgette- Yeah we thought your first date with a senior would be less scary if we were with you.

Lindsay- What she said.

Courtney- Aw, you guys are the best. Now leave!

Lindsay-No! Chris left and there is no other way to get back to Playa de Loser. Unless we take the bus. NO!

Bridgette- So the athletes foot didn't work?

Courtney- He has it too.

Lindsay-Ew. How about the dandruff?

Courtney- He collects dandruff.

_Bridgette- God. Zach makes Duncan look like a winner._

Bridgette- Oh-kay.

Lindsay- Eww gross!

Courtney- I'll just make this a pity date.

Lindsay- (Sounds sarcastic) You're nice. So, where is he?

Kid-(to Bridgette) Hey I know who you are! Bridgette!

Bridgette-Really?

Kid- Yeah! This ring a bell (pretends to fall) Sorry, I'm a klutz!

Bridgette-No comment.

Courtney -Great there's a birthday party. No lanes are gonna be open.

Lindsay-Yeah, Oh well we tried lets go back!

Bridgette-Are you sure Zach told you a bowling alley because I don't see him.

Courtney- are you sure you don't see them? look again.

Lindsay- Yeah, don't see them.

Bridgette- Am I hallucinating because that guy acting like a two year old looks like Zach.

Lindsay- Yeah I was thinking that too. Thank god I'm dumb but not crazy.

Courtney- No, thats just a guy that looks exactly like Zach.

Bridgette-Maybe the universe just thinks that you and Duncan are meant to be.

Zach- Hey, Courtney.

Lindsay- And the universe has spoken. Whatever that means.

Courtney- Zach.

Zach- Nate, this is the girl I was telling you about.

Nate - Oh my gravy! Wow. Who are your hot friends?

Lindsay- Ew.

Bridgette- (Whispers to Lindsay) I think I just had a baby barf.

Lindsay- For your information Ned, I have a boyfriend.

Bridgette- Yeah. And you have no idea who, or where he is. Plus, the kids name is Nate.

Lindsay- (Whispers in Bridgette's ear) You never let me have anything.

Courtney- Zach, how old is he?

Zach- I know he looks 12 but he's really 14 !

Bridgette-Isn't weird to be hanging out with guys so much younger than you?

Random kid- Zach! Come on birthday boy, they're about to cut the cake!

Courtney-This is your birthday party?

Zach- Yes.

Lindsay- Cool.

Bridgette-(sounds sarcastic) Yup, nothing like a 17 year old having his birthday party with a bunch of little kids.

Lindsay- at least we'll get a free game.

Courtney- stop enjoying this!

Bridgette-Serves you right!

Lindsay- Zach, how old _are_ you?

Zach- I'm turning 17.

_Lindsay-Even though I'm not that "smarticle" I could tell right off the bat that Zach was a phony senior._

Bridgette-17, Really?

Zach- Duh.

Courtney-Come on guys, maybe he's telling the truth.

(Bridgette and Lindsay look at each other and start laughing)

B&L- Yeah right! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Zach- They're right. The truth is, I'm 14.

Lindsay- And the universe has spoken. Again. Whatever that means.

Courtney- You're 14!

Zach- And three quarters.

Courtney- What?

Bridgette- Hey. On the bright side she can babysit him for extra money. (Laughs)

Lindsay- I don't get it.

Bridgette-Shocker.

Courtney-How can you be 14!

Lindsay-And three quarters

Courtney-Not helping!

Lindsay-Hello, bus station?

Bridgette-I doubt any bus knows how to get back to Playa de Loser.

Courtney-Just call Chris. He gave me his cell number.

Bridgette-I don't think calling Chris is necessary.

Courtney-What do you mean.

Lindsay-OMG. Is that Gwen?

Bridgette- No, I think thats a mirage.

Courtney- Really, then why is Owen waving at us?

Lindsay- Thats not Owen.

Courtney-How many 300 pounds of joy do you know?

Lindsay- Actually he's 296. (She takes a pause) How do I know that?

(Courtney and Bridgette stare at her.)

Bridgette- Back to your question. Not a lot.

Courtney-I'm so dead!

Bridgette-Shut up! They'll hear you.

Courtney-How can this date get any worse.

Lindsay- Oooo,Theres Duncan. Lets go say hi!

(Courtney grabs her by the shirt)

Courtney-No you idiot We're hiding from him!

Bridgette-And your nightmare begins. (looks at her watch) Now.

Courtney-!

Scene 6-Busted!

Courtney- If Duncan sees me here on a date especially with an 14 year old I'm toast.

Lindsay-Here.

Courtney-Toast! I don't need toast! I need help!

Bridgette-Where'd you get that from.

Lindsay-That sandwich over there. I hope they don't get mad.

(Hands Bridgette a bowling ball)

Bridgette-A bowling ball?

Courtney-I'm confused.

Lindsay-Just follow my lead. It's either this or nothing.

Bridgette-It's better than nothing,

Courtney-Fine. Whats your plan Linds.

Lindsay-If we sneak pass them with this bowling ball. We can get Gwen's attention and she'll help us sneak out.

Courtney-Lindsay thats, a great idea. You surprised me

Lindsay-Thank you.

Bridgette-How are we gonna get back to Playa de Loser. Chris is the only one who knows the way back.

Lindsay-Yeah I haven't really thought of that yet. Just follow my lead.

(They sneak pass everyone)

Bridgette-Yes.

Lindsay-Now we just need to get Gwen's attention.

Courtney-Here, throw this corn dog at her.

Bridgette-A corn dog?

(Courtney shrugs)

(Lindsay throws the corn dog)

Gwen-Ouch! Who threw this corn dog at me?

Owen- I think that bowling ball wants you.

Gwen-Okay.

Bridgette-(Whispers)Gwen, Gwen. (shouts) GWEN!

Owen- Can I have your corn dog?

Gwen-Knock yourself out big boy.

Owen-Thanks.

Gwen- What are you guys doing here?

Bridgette- Do you listen to our phone conversations, its Courtney's date with Zach.

Gwen- I thought you were gonna talk him out of it?

Courtney-Tried.

Gwen- The athletes foot?

Lindsay-He has athlete's foot. He says its not that bad.

Gwen-Dandruff?

Bridgette-He collects dandruff.

_Gwen- Wow. Courtney really picked a winner. NOT! Duncan sounds more charming than him!_

Gwen-What are you guys doing behind a movie stand up thing.

Courtney-Zach is 14!

Lindsay-And three quarters!  
Gwen-What?

Bridgette- I know, we were shocked too.

_Gwen-Wow Courtney really messed up!_

Courtney- Then, we saw you guys here.

Lindsay-So we followed my plan and now we're stuck.

Gwen-Well, now thats just great.

_Gwen- Did Courtney and Bridgette take stupid pills today? I thought we said that we were never gonna put Lindsay in charge of anything!_

Courtney-You can't tell anyone okay. If Duncan finds out I'm toast.

(Lindsay holds up toast)

Courtney- Put the stupid toast away Linds!

Lindsay- Alright fine you toast hater!

Gwen-Kay. Your secret is safe with me.

Heather-Well,well,well. Gwen is finally reunited with her only friends. What are you guys doing here?

Bridgette-at least she has more friends than you.

Courtney-As tempting as she looks don't babble Linds.

Lindsay- (fast) Courtney's here on a date with who she thought was a senior but he's really 14 and three quarters and if Duncan finds out about this Courtney will be TOAST!(holds up toast)

Heather-Wow! This is big,this is rich, I'll be right back.

Courtney-You can't tell Duncan.

Heather-He has the right to know.

Gwen-excuse us.

(Gwen takes Heather to a corner)

Gwen-You can't tell Duncan.

Heather-Why?

Gwen- Um, Uh. Your alliance.

Heather- What about my alliance with delinquent.

Gwen- If you tell him about Courtney, then he won't be able to focus. He'll lose his Mojo. And Duncan will be voted off and there will be no one to take you to the final 2.

Heather- I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right.

Gwen- When aren't I?

Heather-Courtney, your secret is safe with me.

Courtney-Thanks.

Bridgette-How did you

Gwen-Don't ask.

(Duncan overhears the girls talking)

Courtney-This stinks. I hate lying to Duncan.

Bridgette- You're on your hands and feet in a bowling alley the honesty ship has sailed!

Lindsay- (sounds confident) And we're on the poop deck.

(The girls stare at Lindsay)

Gwen-Courtney, you've gotta to face the music sooner or later. Only a total doughnut wouldn't realize that.

Courtney- What? You expect me to tell him about me and balloon boy.

Bridgette-She can't Gwen.

Gwen-Why not?

Bridgette- Cause if she tells Duncan the truth then he'll hate her for it.

Courtney-You guys. Lets just get out of here, before Duncan finds out.

Lindsay-Right behind you, my doctor says I'm claustrophobic, whatever that means.

(Duncan stares at them)

(The girls wave)

(He waves back. Looks confused)

Lindsay- You're dead,

Courtney-Ya think.

Bridgette- (to Gwen) Who's the doughnut now.

Scene 7- Huge Fight

Courtney-Hello. Long time no see. I'm just on a date..., with Bridgette and Lindsay!

Duncan-Really? Who's balloon boy?

Courtney-How much of that did ya hear?

Duncan-Everything from honesty ship to claustrophobic.

Gwen-The honesty ship was hers (points to Bridgette) not mine.

(Duncan stares at Bridgette)

Bridgette-What, I'm not allowed to say a stupid comment once in a while.

Heather- Courtney, is that your date over there?

Courtney- No.

Zach- Hi Courtney!

Courtney-He's just an obsessed fan. Ya know now we're celebrities.

Zach- Hey I feel like you've been avoiding me.

Leshawnna-Thats because she doesn't know you!

Zach- Yeah I do. Courtney's my date.

Final 5 (except Gwen)-What!

Duncan-Why were you on a date with him?

Bridgette-Look, it was a total mistake. Minus the balloon hat he can total pass for 16.

Courtney- Not helping.

Duncan-Why did you lie to me?

Courtney- You're all the way in camp Wawanakwa. What do you want for me?  
Lindsay-Hello, bus station. It's Lindsay and this time it's for real.

Bridgette- Chris! How do you get back to Playa de Loser?

Lindsay- Sorry, theres bad reception, I think we're breaking up.

Duncan- Maybe thats just me and Courtney!

Courtney-Maybe we should just forget about each other!

Duncan-Fine!

Courtney-Fine!

(They walk away. Duncan's carved skull falls out of Courtney's pocket. She starts to cry)

Courtney- My friends are this way.

Duncan-My friends are that way.

Bridgette- Uh, Courtney Chris says we've gotta go.

Lindsay- I just called the bus station they can take us back. (says to Bridgette) WHAT NOW!

Bridgette- Are you all right?

Courtney-No. (cries on Bridgette's shoulder)

Scene 8- The Catapult

(Courtney jumps on the couch in the lounge. cries)

Bridgette-Come on Courtney. I don't get it. You used to find Duncan repulsive.

Lindsay-Yeah, then the more you hung out with him, the more you liked him. My teacup Yorkie drools less over a new Louis Vuitton dog carrier.

Bridgette-Yeah. You got it bad.

Courtney-I know (Cries)

Lindsay- Lets think of something to do to get your mind off Duncan.

Courtney-(Cries louder)

Bridgette-Nice. Lets think of something to do to get your mind off "you know who".

Lindsay-Who is "You know who"? Oh I get it its

Bridgette- Don't say it.

Lindsay-Duncan.

Courtney-(Cries even louder)

_Bridgette-Lindsay's brain is like a black hole. Stuff falls in and never comes out!_

Bridgette-Come on Courtney. If you're crying I'm gonna (sniff) start (sniff) crying and we'll (sniff) never get through this. You're (sniff) one of my (sniff) BFFLs. Just stop (cries).

Lindsay- Come on guys. When I see other people crying it makes me cry (cries).

(They all cry. Geoff and DJ come)

DJ-What happened.

Geoff-Who died?

Bridgette- No one. It's just that Courtney's crying and when I see people cry it makes me cry. But I'm fine.

Lindsay-Me too. (sniff)

(Courtney keeps on crying)

DJ-Whats her problem?

Geoff- Wait aren't you guys supposed to be at the bowling alley.

Bridgette- How'd you know?

DJ- Word travels fast.

Lindsay- Chris decided to take the final 5 bowling.

Bridgette-I know how ironic.

Lindsay- Duncan saw Courtney and because she was on a date. He got P.O. And they had a huge fight!

Bridgette- In other words they broke up.

Courtney- No one needs your commentary Lindsay, Bridgette. (Sniff)

Geoff- Well we've gotta go.

DJ- Yeah. Too much drama.

Lindsay-Isn't this show called Total _**Drama**_ Island?

Bridgette-Yeah,whats your point?

(They run away)

Lindsay- I have an idea.

Courtney and Bridgette- No!

Lindsay- Normally I'd agree. But this idea is actually good one. Please!

(Gives them the puppy dog pout)

Courtney-Fine.

Bridgette-Proceed.

Lindsay-Has anyone forgotten about Operation Haroldomination?

Bridgette- Oh yeah, right.

Courtney-Must've slipped my mind.

Lindsay- Lets go think of our next move. We're smart.

(Courtney and Bridgette stare at Lindsay)

Lindsay- You guys are smarticle. Together even with heartbroken Courtney we could give Harold his cummerbupets!

Courtney and Bridgette- Yeah!

Lindsay-Whats that I can't hear you?

Courtney and Bridgette-Yeah!

Lindsay- Lets go!

Bridgette-Yeah!

Courtney-I'll be right there.

(Courtney goes to her room to look for the skull)

Courtney-Where is it?

Bridgette-Courtney!

Courtney- Where is it? I must've dropped at the bowling alley. Can this day get any worse?

Bridgette-Courtney!

Courtney-Coming (starts to cry)

Bridgette-Whats wrong?

Courtney-The skull that Dun..."You know who" gave me is gone!

B and L-What?

Courtney-I think fell out of my pocket when we were hiding from you know who.

( Sits next to Bridgette in lounge chairs at the pool)

Lindsay- All right smart ones. Whats our next move?

Courtney- Dunno. In the mean time look through this magazine I think a saw a popcorn machine.

Bridgette-Popcorn machine?

Courtney- I was thinking. If we put a lot of popcorn in it. We'll pop it all over Harold and he'll drown in it.

Bridgette-Or eat it.

Lindsay- Whats a Catapult?

Courtney-I don't know. Read it.

Lindsay-It can fling any 5 pound item anywhere.

Bridgette- I think we found our key for cummopets.

Courtney- Perfect.

Beth- Wath up guyths.

Lindsay- (sounds excited) Hey Beth!

Courtney- Hi.

Bridgette-Peace. (holds up peace sign)

Beth- Whatcha doin?

Courtney-Stuff.

Beth- like what?

Bridgette-Does it matter?

Lindsay- We're thinking about ordering a catapult to get crumpets at Harold for getting Courtney voted off.

Beth- Uh.. Crumpeths?

Courtney- She means cummupets.

Beth- Cool. can I help?

Courtney-sure.

Bridgette-Whatever.

Lindsay- Just don't tell Harold.

Courtney- Ya know. We need someone to help us put together the catapult.

Beth-Cool.

Bridgette-It's coming tomorrow. Come to our dorm to help.

Beth- Thure. Bye.

C,B,L-Bye.

( early the next morning)

knock knock.

Lindsay-Court, someone's at the door.

Courtney-Bridge someones at the door.

Bridgette-Fine. Lazy butts!

(opens the door)

Random Dude-Delivery for Courtney.

Bridgette-Court, its for you.

Courtney- I'm Courtney.

Random Dude-your catapult.

Courtney- Your $52.

Dude- Have a good day.

Courtney-You too.

Lindsay- Cool it's here.

(Bridgette knocks on the wall)

Bridgette-BETH! ITS HERE!

Beth- I'm here! Cool.

Courtney- Here. Use your nerdy brain and work with it.

Beth- Ya know. Normally people like me would find that inthulting. But I don't.

Bridgette-Shocker.

(Lindsay gives Bridgette and Courtney a look)

Courtney and Bridgette-Sorry.

Lindsay- Well while, you work with that. We'll be going back to sleep. Is that all right?

Beth- Yeah. You guyth would thlow me down anywath.

Bridgette-I think we were just insulted.

Courtney-Correct.

Beth- I'll call you guyth once I'm done.

Lindsay- Okay!

(A half hour later)

Beth- Girlths. Iths done!

Lindsay- (Yawns) Wow! amazing!

Courtney- And you did it under 30 minutes. Impressive.

Bridgette- So how does this thing work.

Beth-Youth fill it up with thome sthtuff pull the lever and the object goeths flying.

Lindsay-Thanks Beth. Lets test it out on our target.

Bridgette- See ya.

Courtney-Bye!

Beth- Just becauseth we don't liveth together doethent mean we can't be thoul-thisters.

Bridgette-Bye!

(They slam the door in her face)

Beth- And my bethed friend ith my telethcope.

Scene 9-Its Cummopets !

Bridgette-Wow look at this thing. I'm glad we had Beth.

Lindsay-I know we so couldn't have built this thing ourselves.

Courtney-So guys, got the ingredients?

Bridgette- Yup.

Courtney-Ketchup?

Lindsay- Check!

(Put the ketchup in the device)

Courtney-The raw eggs.

Lindsay-Check!

(Puts the eggs in)

Courtney- And the anchovies?

Bridgette-Yup, nothing like a hairy fish.

(Dumps the anchovies in)

Lindsay-Look there. Its our target. Harold.

Courtney- Oh, look at me I'm Harold. I think I can get people voted off and get away with it. Well think again!

Bridgette-Look at him, sitting there all smug, like he did nothing wrong.

Lindsay-Ready?

Bridgette-Set!

Courtney-Go!

(They pull the lever. It flies off. Heading off towards Wawanakwa)

Chris-Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!

Crash!

Gwen-Oh my god, what was that?

Heather-Ew that is gross!

Leshawnna- Where'd that come from?

Duncan-I did nothing wrong!

Owen-Anchovies!

(Owen runs over to the thing. Eats everything)

Leshawnna- Ya know thats rotten eggs.

Gwen- Have fun with Salmonella. Girls at least we don't have to sleep with him.

Leshawnna-right.

Owen- Look theres a note. Heather read it for me.

Heather-Fine!

Dear Harold,

We know what you did. We've finally got our cummopets. You're well done now. So hasta la pasta and drown in the... the... crap!

Yours Untruly,

Courtney, Lindsay, and Bridgette!

Ya know what. make it Bridgette, Lindsay. Courtney, Lindsay and Bridgette sounds weird.

Heather- I should've known it was them they're the only ones in this camp that put the emphases on some words. Gwen. These are your friends. Get rid of it!

Gwen- What? Owen's eating it. If anything he should throw it out.

Owen-Fine. (Burp)

Everyone-Ew!

Duncan-Gross, man.

(Back at Playa de Loser)

Courtney- This is hopeless! Everything that we do turns out wrong!

Bridgette- Its all right Courtney. If we think of something else.

Lindsay-Are you okay?

Courtney- I don't feel so good. I'm going to bed.

Lindsay- night Court. Hope its nothing serious.

Lindsay and Bridgette-Duncan.

Scene 10-About You Now

(Lindsay and Bridgette are watching old episodes of TDI)

Bridgette- Courtney is really starting to make me mad.

Lindsay- She's just a mess because of the break up. She'll be fine in a week or two.

Bridgette-I hope you're right.

Lindsay- Though why isn't she trying to do something about this. You know apologize?

Bridgette- I don't know. But This can't be going on for much longer. Lindsay? Lindsay?

Lindsay-Aw!

Bridgette- Aw! Thats adorable, weird but cute.

(Triathlon episode. Duncan carves Courtney's head with their initials)

Bridgette- Oh my God! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Lindsay- No.

Bridgette- If we show this to Courtney. She'll be begging to have Duncan back.

Lindsay- Yeah.

Bridgette- There's a VCR in our room. We'll stick it in there and when she wakes up she'll see it.

Lindsay-I heart that!

Bridgette- Cool lets do it!

(The girls go to their room)

Bridgette-Shhhh. Quietly.

(Lindsay's shoes are squeaking)

Bridgette- Less squeaky come on Linds. We want Courtney back!

Lindsay- Sorry.

Bridgette- I just need to put the tape in.

(Lindsay steps on the remote. The TV goes on)

Bridgette-Lindsay!

Lindsay- Sorry. Thank God she sleeps like she's dead.

Bridgette- Kay. Its in. Now we just wait for her to wake up.

(1 hour later. Outside the room)

Lindsay-I spy something white.

Bridgette-The ceiling?

Lindsay- Wow! You're good at this game.

Bridgette-Wow, you're right Linds. I hope she's not dead.

(Inside the room)

Courtney- Yawns. Whats that? Triathlon?

(Presses play. Sees the part)

Courtney- Oh-my-God.

(Outside)

Lindsay and Bridgette- Yes!

Bridgette- I'm sooo, video tapping this and sending it to Gwen.

(inside. Courtney sings "About you now")

Maybe I'm wrong, you decide

Should've been strong, yeah I lied

Nobody gets me like you

Couldn't keep hold of you then

How could I know what you meant

There was nothing' to compare to

There's a mountain between us

But there's one thing I'm sure of

That I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around

'Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb, I was wrong, I've let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

I'll bet it takes one more chance

Don't let our last kiss be our last

I'm outta my mind just to show you

I know everything changes

I don't care where it takes us

'Cause I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around

'Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb, I was wrong, I've let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

Not a day passed me by

Not a day passed me by

When I don't think about you

And there's no movin' on

'Cause I know you're the one

And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday back around

'Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb, I was wrong, I've let you down (I've let you down)

But I know how I feel about you now

Can we bring yesterday back around

'Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb, I was wrong, I've let you down (let you down)

But I know how I feel about you now

But I know how I feel about you now

Yeah I know how I feel about you now

Scene 11-Oh My God!

Bridgette-And Bridgette saves the day! Again.

Lindsay- Are you sure we should be sending Gwen this?

Bridgette- What? She's like our best friend. And on the bottom of the message I told her not to tell anyone.

Lindsay- Kay. Can I press send?

Bridgette-No, I want to press send!

(The girls fight over the lap top. They accidentally send it to Duncan!)

Bridgette- Oh-my-God! Who'd you send it to?

Lindsay- Please be Gwen, Please be Gwen!

Bridgette-Oh my God! We. Sent. It. To. Duncan.

Lindsay an Bridgette- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lindsay-Courtney's gonna kill us!

Bridgette- I know! It's not like we can sneak back to Wawanakwa and delete the message while Duncan's doing a challenge.

(They nod at each other)

Lindsay- What if we don't get there in time. Then what? I mean what about Operation Haroldomination. And Courtney's gonna notice that we're gone.

Bridgette-No biggy. She's probably still sleeping. We'll be back in time before she notices that we're gone. We just need Chris' plane.

Lindsay- Awesome!

Scene 12-Trip To Wawanakwa

Chris- You guys know. This is all on tape.

Lindsay and Bridgette-We know.

Chris- Wow. You girls messed up.

Lindsay- We already admitted we were wrong you don't have to rub it in our faces.

Chris- This is TV sweetie. Get used to it.

Bridgette- So. While the final 5 are doing their challenge. We'll sneak on over to Duncan's bunk and delete the message.

Chris- We landed. I'll go order the campers to the dock of shame. You girls do your thing.

Lindsay-Thanks Chris.

Chris-No problem.

(Lindsay's cell phone rings)

Lindsay- Uh, Oh its Courtney.

Bridgette- Don't pick up.

Lindsay- Kay. But that'll leave her suspicious.

Bridgette-We won't be long.

(Back at Playa de Loser)

Courtney-Why isn't Lindsay picking up! Moron!

(Inside Duncan's cabin)

Bridgette- Okay. Aww! password.

Lindsay-Try password.

Bridgette- Why?

Lindsay- Thats the first word that came to mind.

Bridgette- All right, Wow! we're in! Who makes their password,password?

Lindsay-Hey my password is password! Great now i need to think of a new password.

Bridgette-I think password is being over used.

(At the Dock of Shame)

Owen-Duncan! I forgot the cocktail weenies we stole from chef in the cabin.

Duncan-I'll go get it.

Owen-Why not me?

Duncan-You'll probably eat it on the way back.

Owen-True that.

(Duncan goes in the cabin)

Bridgette-Shoot! Its Duncan. Under the bed!

Lindsay-Eww! Who knows whats under there!

Bridgette-I don't think we have a choice now suck it up! If I'm going down you're coming down with me!

Lindsay-Fine. Buts I think I should write my will. Whatever that is.

Bridgette-Now, shut up!

Lindsay-WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!

Bridgette-CAUSE YOU'RE SCREAMING! IDOIT! NOW SHUT UP!

Lindsay-FINE!

Duncan-There they are. I'm surprised Owen didn't eat them.

Lindsay- Achoo!

Bridgette- Lindsay!

Lindsay- Sorry. It's dusty under here.

(Duncan looks under the bed)

Duncan-Ahhh!

Bridgette- Hello!

Duncan- What are you guys doing here?

Lindsay- Me and Bridgette sent something to you that was not supposed to be sent so if you let us delete it.

Bridgette- Ya know what never mind. Buh-bye!

Lindsay- What about the message.

Bridgette- I think this will fix things. Now lets get back to the hotel before Courtney finds out.

Courtney- Hey guys.

Lindsay- Courtney! What are you doing here?

Courtney- I woke up and I couldn't find you guys, I talked to Beth and she said that you guys were here deleting me singing on Duncan's computer!

B & L-Beth!

Bridgette- We meant to sent it to Gwen but we accidentally sent it to Duncan. We're sorry.

Courtney- Did you delete it?

Lindsay- No.

Courtney- What do you mean no!

Bridgette- Wait here it'll be worth it.

(Lindsay and Bridgette go back on the plane)

(Back in the cabin)

Duncan- I'm gonna see what Bridgette and Lindsay were talking about.

(Sees the video)

Duncan- Whoa.

(Goes outside)

Duncan- Courtney?

Courtney- I came here after I found out Bridgette and Lindsay were here.

Duncan- I saw what they wanted to delete.

Courtney- I swear, I'm gonna kill them.

Duncan- So princess. What made you want to forgive me?

Courtney- I saw the triathlon tape when you carved our initials in my head.

Duncan- Oh (blushes)

Courtney- I'm sorry.

Duncan- Me too. Gwen tried to explain like a million times.

(They hug)

Duncan-Leshawnna found this. You left it at the bowling alley. (Gives her back the skull) After we well...broke up.

Courtney-Thanks I never thought I'd see it again

Duncan- So whats this whole revenge on Harold thing.

Courtney- When I got to Playa de Loser I found out I was rudely kicked off by Harold!

Duncan- Really? And I was blaming Heather. You better get him back. For the both of us.

Courtney- I will. That little creep will regret messing with me.

Duncan- I'm counting on you princess

(Gives her a quick kiss)

Courtney- Bye. You're still a neanderthal

Duncan-(calls in the distance) But you still love me

Scene 13-You Will Regret This Harold!

Bridgette- We're glad you and Duncan are back to normal.

Courtney- Yeah. Me too. So whats our last chance for Cummopets?

Lindsay- A trigger plate. Me and Bridgette were discussing it while you were with Duncan at Wawanakwa.

Courtney- What'd you guys fill it with?

Lindsay-Mustard.

Courtney-Nice,

Bridgette- And croutons.

Lindsay- Oh, those couch bed things.

Bridgette- No croutons! The crunchy bread nuggets you put on salads.

Lindsay- Oh.

Courtney- So, Trent is gonna ask Harold for help. On his way there the stuff is gonna fall all over Harold!

Bridgette-Sweet!

Lindsay- Awesome!

Courtney- (into the walkie talkie) All right Trent you know what to do.

Trent- Ready. HAROLD! HELP!

Harold- I'm coming!

Trent- The beat boxer is on his way.

Lindsay- Who's beat boxer?

Bridgette- Harold is the beat boxer!

Courtney- Why do we even have the nicknames?

Harold- Coming Trent!

(Steps on the trigger plate. Stuff falls all over him)

Harold-Ahhhhhhhh!

Courtney-Ready!

Bridgette-Set!

Lindsay-Pounce!

(They chase him)

Harold-Ahhhhhhhhhh!

(They chase him around Playa de Loser till they reach wet paint sign)

Random Dude-Look out! WET PAINT!

(They ignore this. Harold takes a slide and lands in the paint)

Harold-Aw! Come on! Idiots!

Courtney-Ahh! (slips)

Bridgette-Whoa!(slips)

Lindsay-You guys are such klutzes Ahh! (slips)

Courtney-Tackle him!

Harold-Ahhhhhhhh!

(The girls tackle him and start drowning him in paint)

Harold-Ahhhhh!

Bridgette-This is kinda fun!

Courtney-You're enjoying this Harold?

Harold-No! Ugh! Ha! Not the eyes! Owwww! It stings.

Lindsay-Thats how I cummopets them.

Courtney-OMG!

Lindsay-What? Do you see what undies I'm wearing and they're not Happy Bunny! Thats soooooo 1st grade.

Bridgette-No! You finally said cummopets right!

Lindsay-Really?

Courtney-(nods yes)

Lindsay-YES! LINDSAY IS NO LONGER A CATERPILLAR, SHE IS A BEE-YOO-TIFUL BUTTERFLY!(flaps her arms)

(Gets up. Hugs Chris)

Chris-Lindsay! Not on me! Do you know how long it takes to make me look this perfect!

Courtney-Pull him in!

Bridgette-Yeah, Come awn Chris! its fun!

(Lindsay pushes him)

Chris- Ahh!

(The girls cover him in paint)

(Chris is on his stomach and Courtney is sitting on his back)

Chris- And thats one twisted episode of.

Everyone-TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!

Chris-And hopefully there won't be a sequel!

Courtney-Don't count on it.

So it was a pretty twisted story I know. But hey, thats how we roll.

Lindsay: Here!

Courtney- Oh great now you have a roll and toast?

Lindsay:Yup!

Bridgett: Hey where is Chris. I want to throw the roll at him?

Chris: Did someone say my name?

C&L&B: Now!

(Start pelting him with rolls and toast)

Lindsay: How do you like em' now?

Courtney: Please review for Lex!


End file.
